Harry Potter and the Betrayal
by lexee48
Summary: Set after Hogwarts, the 3 friends are trying to find true romance. RW&HG pair up. Harry is furious with them and then falls prey to a stunning woman. Is she really for real or is she just Vold. ploy to get to Harry?
1. In the Three Broomsticks

**Chapter 1 – In the Three Broomsticks**

**VIKTOR KRUM ENGAGED**

By Correspondent Rita Skeeter

World-famous Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum is engaged

to Gringotts' own famed curse-breaker Hermione Granger.

"I'm very happy of course. I've always dreamed of this"

The bride-to-be secretly told this during her press

conference. Most unfortunately, Mr. Krum was unavailable

for the moment as he was in Switzerland competing for

the Quidditch World Cup. Rumors are getting around though,

of Mr. Krum's alleged drop out from the Bulgarian team on

the grounds of that "he should be with his fiancée."

Ron Weasley stared glumly at the Celebrity News headline. _Hermione and _Vicky, he thought. _Darn it_.

"Weasley! You have customers!"

Ron quickly folded the paper and set it aside. He hurried back to the front counter where a little dwarf was waiting for him impatiently, tapping his little foot.

Madame Rosmerta, his boss, was glaring at him. "You're slacking off again! Pay more attention or I'm firing you!" She turned back to filling the flask she was holding with brandy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. What'll it be?" droned Ron in a monotonous tone.

The little man glared at him resentfully. "Two bottles of firewhiskey."

Ron reached out from underneath the counter and pulled out two bottles. The dwarf slapped two Galleons on the counter and walked away, but not without another hateful glare at Ron.

_Dwarfs, _thought Ron. _Very impatient as always_.

With a sigh, Ron conjured up a clean rag and began scrubbing the counter of the Three Broomsticks. Bitterly, he thought about his life. He now regretted neglecting his studies. Because of his dismal O.W.L. (Acceptable being his highest already) and N.E.W.T. grades, he was unable to get a high-paying job. _I could be living in a mansion instead of that dirty old dump of an apartment_, he thought furiously, scrubbing the table to a high gloss.


	2. France

**Chapter 2 – France **

Hermione Granger looked at the Celebrity News headline. She still couldn't believe she was marrying Viktor. They met again when Hermione was in Bulgaria, finishing up with an assignment. They had fallen out of touch because of their busy careers. They started seeing each other again, and the he popped the big question.

She and Viktor had met again when Hermione was in Bulgaria, finishing up with an assignment. They had fallen out of touch because of their busy careers. They started seeing each other again, and the he popped the big question.

She walked across her luxurious first class apartment and sat down on the divan. She waved her wand to conjure up a pot of steaming jasmine tea, her favorite, and a platter of small cakes. As she drank, she thought of how lovely France was. When heard that she was being moved to France for an important assignment, she was thrilled and relieved. Before that, she had spent a miserable year deep in the Tanzanian forests trying to retrieve a lost treasure.

She bit into a dainty lemon petit four covered with luscious Belgian chocolate, savoring its exquisite taste. As she turned to take another, she was distracted by a sharp tapping noise in her drawing room. Reaching it, she found out that it was Viktor's eagle owl, with a scroll of parchment tied to its leg. She relieved the owl of its package and it soared out into the sky immediately. Hermione unfurled the scroll and read,

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I am flying now from Switzerland to France. Dress up, I'm taking you out tonight. Meet you soon, _

_Love, _

_Viktor_

She smiled and inserted the letter inside a desk drawer. As she closed it, a folded slip of paper caught her eye. She unfolded it and gazed at it sadly. It was a picture of herself and her two friends spending a summer in her friend Ron's house. Her memories came back sharply and unexpectedly. For the past six years she had been trying and trying to forget him. But now, the pain she had been trying so hard to block out broke out like a dam inside her. _Oh Ron, _she thought. _I miss you terribly_. She touched his face. _If only…._Hermione sighed sadly. She had sent both Harry and Ron invitations but she had felt a pang of sadness when she had sent Ron his. They had been going out since their sixth year but Ron had been so hesitant. She had left him six years ago in front of the Three Broomsticks. Heartbroken, she left London and flew to Tanzania. Wiping away a tear, she shrugged it off. She turned to a picture of Viktor in her desk. A small voice inside her head voiced out her doubts. _Who do you think is really right for you? You accepted Viktor's proposal awfully fast. _

_I did, didn't I? I'm still confused myself. _

_Do you still love Ron? _The little voice inside her head asked.

_I don't know! Sometimes I still think it's sixth year again and we're in the rose garden behind the school walking together! _Hermione thought furiously. She paced the length of the room. Pushing the thoughts aside, she forced herself to remain calm. _Viktor cares for you. He loves you. Think about that_. Hermione slammed her palm against the desk angrily. _No more thoughts of Ron! Forget him! He's history! _She scolded herself. She slipped back the picture inside her desk and vowed to never look at it again.


	3. Auror Duties

**Chapter 3 **– **Auror Duties **

Panting, Harry Potter stood up, reaching for his wand. His opponent, a Dark wizard named Plytos sneered at him.

"Ready to give up, Auror?"

Harry shook his head defiantly. "_Adflictatio!_" he shouted. The Pain Inflicting Spell was similar to the Cruciatus Curse, only it wasn't as torturous and was considered legal by the Ministry.

Plytos sneered again. He conjured up a Shield Charm. The spell deflected back. "Is that the best you can do? How pitiful."

Harry swished his wand and muttered a Dissolving Spell. The jet of blue light that was Harry's own spell dissolved into wisps of smoke.

"I will spare you your misery, Auror. Let's end this now!" Plytos said. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

Harry groaned, exasperated. "_Protego!_" Plytos laughed. He waved his wand. A beam of white light hit Harry squarely on the chest.

Harry laughed, knowing it would only incense Plytos. "That's it? _Pitiful_." He threw back his robes and it revealed a cluster of shimmering lights hovering around his chest. The spell had merely bounced off him. _Good thing I cast a Protection Charm earlier, _Harry thought. "Now it's time to finish _you_ off."

"_Accio Wand!_" Then Harry muttered a spell that illuminated Plytos for a minute then he was thrown back by the force of the spell. He was knocked out cold as he hit the ground. Harry conjured up thick binds that magically bound Plytos and prevented him from escaping. Triumphantly, Harry pulled out his personal Portkey, a pendant hanging from a gold chain. He grabbed Plytos, touched the necklace and made his way back to the Ministry.

At the Ministry, Harry was greeted with cheers and thunderous applause. He grinned, leading a now conscious and furious Plytos towards a room reserved for captured prisoners. It was surrounded by spells and enchantments to prevent the prisoner from escaping. It was a temporary prison before the prisoner can be sentenced and sent to Azkaban.

"Fabulous work, Potter!" The Ministry of Magic, still Cornelius Fudge, strode in. "I received a memo that you were back from Siberia and came to meet you myself. Ah, I see you've detained Plytos." Fudge walked over to the room and peered inside, where Plytos was casting spells to try to escape but to no avail.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

Fudge smiled. "Now, I think I'll leave you to celebrate with your officemates." He walked off. That seemed like a cue for the other Aurors. They surrounded him, congratulating him and shaking his hand.

"Great work, Harry." He turned and saw Matthew Rogers, a fellow Auror.

"Thanks, mate." He shook Matthew's hand.

A young woman went over to him and shook his hand. "Congrats, Potter." Harry grinned. _So Natalia's finally warming up to me_, Harry thought. Natalia was one of the Ministry's best Aurors and was its head. She had been reluctant to allow Harry to retrieve upper lever Dark wizards because of his young age.

Harry went to his office and rifled through his desk, looking for some papers. Now that he captured Plytos, he was going to have to do some paperwork. Finding them, he sat down and tapped his eagle-feather quill. He was dictating his findings in detail when Natalia popped her head in his office. "Potter! I want those papers on my desk pronto!"

"Sure thing, boss." Harry grinned. Chuckling, he continued his work and after about an hour, he sealed the papers in an envelope and walked to Natalia's office. He dropped them off and touched his Portkey again and it transported him home.

His home was in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the former Black residence. Since Sirius didn't leave any heirs, the house was passed on to Harry after the Order of the Phoenix decided that it wasn't too safe for use anymore. So, before they left, the Order helped him put everything into place and soon, it was fit for human inhabitation again. Kreacher the house-elf had long passed away, so Harry had hired a new house-elf for himself.

He was just about to go down to the kitchen for a meal when the said house-elf entered, laden with a huge silver tray filled with food.

"Dobby learned that Masyer was coming home, so Dobby has brought Harry Potter his food, sir!" Dobby set down the dray on Harry's side table and bowed himself out of the room.

"Thanks Dobby!" Harry grinned. He turned to the tray. He grabbed a nearby croissant and bit into it. The rich, buttery taste exploded in his mouth. His appetite whetted, he eagerly dug into his plate.


	4. The Wedding and the Flashback

**Chapter 4 – The Wedding & the Flashback**

Hermione cast a final glance at herself in the room's full-length mirror. The young woman smiled back at her sadly. She was wearing a simple white gown made of the finest silk that fell into voluminous folds. In her head, she wore a thin wreath of tiny, delicate pink rosebuds. And in her hand, she held a lovely bouquet of pink roses.

"You look so beautiful, dear." Mrs. Granger sighed happily.

Hermione looked at her mother. "Thank you, Mother. Let's go meet Dad."

Mr. Granger was waiting outside. He pushed back the ornate chapel doors and together, they walked down the aisle.

Hermione smiled at the huge number of guests milling around the vast lawn.

"That vos a great ceremony, vosn't it?" Hermione turned. As she did it, Viktor leaned down and kissed her. As they broke away, Hermione thought she saw a familiar face making his way towards them.

"Is that--? Oh my God, it is him! I can't believe it!" Hermione gathered her skirts and ran towards the oncoming figure.

As she drew closer, she saw that it was indeed Ron. She reached him and flung her arms around him.

"Ron! You came!" Hermione said excitedly.

Ron nodded. "This is for you." He said croakily. He thrust a small hastily wrapped brown package into her hands.

"Why, thank you, Ron!" She smiled. A moment later, her brown furrowed. Ron's eyes were slightly red as if from crying. "Ron what--?"

Hermione was interrupted by a sharp tap in her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Viktor.

"Why did you leave me, Hermy-own-ninny?" Viktor asked, clearly annoyed,

"Well, I haven't seen Ron for over six years. I'm sorry I ran off but I thought you'd understand." Hermione said coolly.

Viktor's face softened. He turned to Ron. "Welcome." They shook hands. He turned back to Hermione. "I am sorry. Forgive me?" He leaned down and kissed her again. Hermione smiled. "Of course."

Ron cleared his throat. "I'll just go now, shall I?"

Hermione turned to him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ron. I have to go."

Ron nodded, walking away.

Ron strode to the nearby refreshment table furiously. He filled a cup with fruit punch, grabbed a nearby chair and plunked himself down on it. _Darn it! Stupid Ron, _he thought. _Why the heck did I even come? _He drank from his cup and set it down angrily. _If only I had done it when I had the chance_, he thought, thinking about that fateful night in the Leaky Cauldron.

_Ron rushed in the door, scanning the room for Hermione. He found her seated in one of the corner tables. He grinned, thinking of her reaction when he told her his news. _

_Ron crossed the room and took the seat opposite Hermione. "Hermione, guess what? I've got a job! It's not the greatest, but at least it's something!" _

_Hermione cleared her throat. "That's great, Ron." She took a sip from the glass she was holding. _

_Ron's smile faded. "Aren't you happy for me?" _

"_Of course I am. I was just wondering if you've given any thought at all to my proposal." _

_Ron folded his arms and looked at Hermione squarely. "I have. I've told you a million times. I can't marry you. Not yet anyway." _

_Hermione's face hardened. There was no more room for tears. "When, then? And what's holding you back? We've been together for a long time now. Obviously, you must now me very well by now." _

_Ron coughed. "I just need more time. You can wait, can't you?" He reached out and took Hermione's hand. She moved it away. _

_Hermione gave a little sigh. The tears were going to break out anytime soon. "Oh, Ron. I'll tell you why I asked you to come tonight." _

_She cleared her throat again, willing herself not to cry. "I've accepted a mission to Tanzania. I'm leaving soon. Tonight, in fact." She looked away. _

_Ron's mouth dropped open. "Tonight? Hermione, you can't just leave!" _

_Hermione's tears finally spilled down her cheeks. "Why can't I? I have every right to leave." Her voice rose and a few patrons turned and stared. _

"_You know what, Ron? I once believed you loved me." _

_At this statement, Ron sputtered angrily, "Of course I love you!" _

_Hermione glared at him. "If you did, you wouldn't have made me wait for three years! Well, guess what? I'm sick and tired of waiting!" Hermione stood up, put a Galleon on the table and walked towards the front door. _

_Ron sat for a moment, stunned. Then, he too stood up and ran after Hermione. _

_The cold winter wind hit him hard as he ran after Hermione. "Hermione, please, give me another chance!" _

_Hermione gave him an icy glare. "CHANCE! I gave you lots of chances in the past and you just threw them away! Good-bye, Ron!" She walked away, sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Hermione! Wait!" But she was already gone. _


End file.
